


Love in War

by caitwritesstuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Day 1, M/M, Victuuri Week 2018, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitwritesstuff/pseuds/caitwritesstuff
Summary: Victor is a general for the Red Army sitting in on Allied supplies negotiations in Switzerland during World War II. Yuuri is an escaped Japanese researcher just trying to escape the war but he finds himself tangled up even further into the heat of war and consequently Victor.





	Love in War

_Switzerland, July 1941_ **  
**

“Once again we find ourselves in a position where resources are running thin on the western front. My men say we’re at most two weeks away before we lose our foothold in the region. General Nikiforov you will divert supplies and weapons shipments from the eastern front to the efforts in France.” JJ said, already proactively moving pieces signifying supplies on the war map in front of them. Victor caught his wrist in a death grip before he could even touch the pieces that would deny his men the necessities of living in a time of war.

“With all due respect,  _Commander_ , I’m afraid that can’t happen. My men are already stretched thin as it is and the Germans push us towards the Russian border with each passing day. Our intel indicates that they intend to take Moscow before winter sets in. We need all the supplies possible to ensure that doesn’t happen.” Victor replied calmly with a dangerous edge to his voice. Commander Leroy wisely retracted his hand away from the war pieces.

"Listen here  _comrade_  the Russian front can wait. Our primary focus needs to be supporting the west."Commander Leroy argued. His superior pulled him back when Victor's expression turned absolutely murderous. Probably the only thing that stopped Victor from reaching for the standard issue handgun secured to his belt was Chris stepping through the door and making himself known.

“General Nikiforov. A moment of your time?" Chris said gesturing towards the open door.

"Not now." Victor growled.

"You're going to want to see this sir." Chris assured. Victor sighed and excused himself from the war room. They adjourned the meeting for lunch and would resume requisition negotiations later in the afternoon since the morning meeting had turned out to be less than productive.

"I swear upon my mother's grave if I have to hear one more fucking bureaucrat disguised as a general disregard my people's lives, I'm going to start another world war myself." Victor warned as Chris led him down the darkened hallways of the Swiss war bunker.

"Let's finish this one before you go off and start another, _mon ami._ " Chris sympathized, clapping Victor on the shoulder.

"What was so important?" Victor asked when they came to a stop in front of the door leading to what was used as an interrogation room for the occasional Axis spy that found its way to their humble abode.

"See for yourself." Chris said, unlocking the door to the interrogation room and gesturing for Victor to make his way inside.

Victor stopped just inside of the doorway when he saw a battered Japanese man handcuffed to the table. His eyes were downcast and his lips set in a firm frown. The man was handsome by most standards, the only flaw being perhaps a couple fresh scratches and bruises smattered across his exposed skin and a cracked set of spectacles resting on his nose.    

"Does he speak English?" Victor asked Chris, not taking his eyes off the assumed Japanese spy.

"We don't know. His plane crashed a few miles from here and my men pulled him out and brought him here for questioning. He's only been conscious for about an hour but he hasn't uttered a word." Chris explained as if the man sitting in front of them wasn't there. The Japanese man shifted his gaze up towards them but otherwise didn't say a word or even indicate that he understood them at all.

"Is he Kamikaze? I wasn't aware Japan had developed an endurance aircraft." Victor inquired.

"They haven't yet as far as we know. He crashed in a German plane."

"German?" Victor pondered, perplexed.

"My men are working as we speak trying to determine the cause of the crash and hopefully his intent since this one refuses to talk." Chris said jabbing his thumb in the foreign prisoner's direction. The Japanese man narrowed his eyes at Chris before redirecting his attention back to the steel table.

"Let me talk to him." Victor decided.

"Ah yes, I was hoping you'd use your trademark Russian charm to open him up." Chris bit sarcastically. Victor rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I'm not going to torture him. I just want to talk. Something isn't adding up here." Victor explained. He had a hunch and his hunch was telling him that this foreigner was not what he seemed to be. Victor wanted to hear what the man had to say for himself.

"He's all yours." Chris said before taking his leave.

Victor approached the chair across from the prisoner and sat himself down and rested his hands on the table in front of him. The Japanese man eyed Victor up and down and straightened himself in his chair but remained speechless. Victor would have to prod this conversation if he wanted anything out of him.

"Do you speak English? Russian? Deutsch?" Victor started listing off the languages he was fluent in, hoping to god they had a language in common. The prisoner let out a bitter scoff when Victor listed off German.

_Interesting . . ._

"Listen, if you cooperate with me I'm sure we could work out a mutually beneficial agreement but you have to talk." Victor sighed.

"English is fine." The prisoner finally spoke. Victor thanked the high heavens that he could get that much out of him.

"Tell me your name." Victor commanded.

"Promise you won't kill me." The man countered. Victor leaned back in the hard chair and sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't promise that." Victor shook his head. "I  _can_  promise that if your honest with me I will try my hardest to grant you leniency provided that I like the story that you give me. Now let's try this again. What is your name?" Victor repeated more firmly.

"Katsuki Yuuri." He answered obediently, lowering his soft brown eyes to the table where he clasped his hands.

"Where are you from?" Victor asked leaning forward and crossing his arms on top of the table.

"Japan." Yuuri answered concisely.

"Where in Japan?" Victor questioned.

"I don't see how that's relevant." Yuuri challenged with a degree of fire in his eyes that Victor had yet to see since he first saw the Japanese man.

"Fine." Victor backed off. "Tell me then how it is that a man like you ends up crashing a German plane into the side of a Swiss mountain." Victor inquired.

"I stole it." Yuuri answered.

"Stole what?" Victor inquired.

"The plane. I stole it from a base in Munich." He elaborated without giving too much away. Victor looked at his watch and sighed. He really couldn't stay in this room all day.

"You're going to have to paint a better picture for me than that if you want me to put my neck on the line for you." Victor warned.

"I am -  _was_  - a scholar working out of the Japanese embassy in Munich. German research used to come across my desk and my job was to sort it and send the valuable developments along to Tokyo. This war had created nothing but truly horrific science that one can never unsee. The Nazi's especially have continued finding more and more horrific ways to slaughter innocent lives and my job at the embassy was to spread their evils into my own country. I couldn't stand it anymore so I would secretly shred the worst science that I came in contact with. My supervisor caught me and I knew I would have to flee the country or face the end of a Nazi's gun. I had the opportunity to steal that plane so I did." The man explained solemnly.

"How did you manage to steal the plane?" Victor prompted.

"As an ambassador of research I have access to the scientists that work on the bases. It wasn't unusual for me to visit every so often to collect copies of research or observe their experiments. I went to the Munich base under the guise of inspecting German aircraft engineering and I seized the opportunity to steal one before my name could be blacklisted." Yuuri answered.

"Where were you planning on going?" Victor asked.

"I knew I needed to at least make it to Switzerland. Beyond that I'm not sure what my plan was. I had to flee so suddenly I didn't really have time to think of a solid plan." Yuuri answered.

"Why did you crash the plane?" Victor asked.

"I didn't  _mean_  to. I'm not a trained pilot but I know enough theoretically to get by. When I took off the Munich base tried to shoot me down. I took a few hits but I was able to remain in the air and functional just long enough to reach the Switzerland border where I knew they wouldn't follow me. I had a bit of trouble landing the plane."

"It seems to me that you're a very lucky man to be alive right now, Yuuri." Victor commented.

"Am I though?" Yuuri asked skeptically.

"I suppose that remains to be seen." Victor agreed. "Let me clarify so that I am understanding this correctly. You worked closely with German and Japanese military research, when caught destroying said research you stole a military aircraft and fled to Switzerland, crashed, and now you are here."

"I am here." Yuuri agreed.

"I think you just might have some value to the allied cause Mr. Katsuki. I'm sure if you're willing we might have a position open for you here." Victor offered. He might be going over the other generals heads by offering such an opportunity for a man who just hours ago worked for their enemy but he saw a lot of untapped potential in Yuuri. It would have been a shame if his talents and intellect went to waste.

"I suppose I don't have a choice do I?" Yuuri waged.

"I'm sure Munich would just love to have you back." Victor hedged. Yuuri went the slightest bit pale and pushed his malfunctioning glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Will you let me go?" Yuuri asked with a worried look in his eyes.  

"I'm sure we can work something out when your work here is done. We'll talk later Yuuri." Victor reassured, rising from his seat and heading towards the door.

"Wait! What are you going to do with me? I told you everything. You can't just leave me here!" Yuuri pleaded, constrained by the handcuffs tying his wrists to the table. Victor paused at the door and turned around to address Yuuri once again.

"I'm going to have a few of the men on base escort you to my chambers where you will work on documenting all that you remember from your time working with classified information. I'll have someone bring you some food and a fresh uniform and if your extra good maybe I'll send someone along to fix your glasses for you." Victor explained sending a subtle wink the prisoner's way.

"I'm not your lap dog." Yuuri seethed.

"No you're not, but you don't exactly have many options now do you? I suggest you either make peace with your new employment or your maker. I expect your answer by tonight." Victor said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Victor didn't have to go far to find Chris who was in the bunker's small kitchen pushing around a can of beans with a spoon.

"Chris, our Japanese friend is a civilian researcher caught on the wrong side of the war. He'll be staying with me until further notice."

"Is that really the best idea, Victor?" Chris asked, spooning some beans into his mouth.

"Of course it is. Yuuri's head is filled with all sorts of valuable information and we would be remiss if we let this opportunity go to waste." Victor argued.

"Victor, that's not what I meant. I don't know if you could afford another -" Chris paused and looked around the room to ensure that they were alone before lowering his voice. "You're career, fuck,  _you_ , can't survive another Vladimir situation."

"This is different." Victor insisted defensively.

"Is it though, Victor? You've always been a sucker for the ones with cute faces and that man definitely qualifies." Chris whispered, so that no one passing by would overhear.

"I have no intentions on pursuing him." Victor insisted.

"You say that but I'm not so convinced." Chris said before shaking his head and sighing. "Look just be careful ok? I don't have to tell you that for people like us the Nazi's aren't our only enemies."  

“I know Chris, I know. Can you just arrange to have him moved to my room?” Victor sighed.

“I’ll get right on it, sir.” Chris agreed with a salute.

“Make sure you get him a good mea tool. God only knows what those Germans were feeding him.” Victor said, straightening his uniform and parting his hair just right in the reflection of the shined steel table.

“You’re getting invested.” Chris sang in an ‘I told you so’ tone as he inspected the newspaper sitting in from of him.

“Maybe I am.” Victor conceded, rolling his shoulders and straightening his spine. 

“You my friend are a delightful idiot. I wish you all the best in your crusade.” Chris said.

Victor didn’t say anything in return but braced himself to go back out into the fray of negotiations and war time bureaucracy. Oh, to live in a time where any of this was any easier.


End file.
